La vengeance ne mène à rien, l'amour gagne toujours
by Aiko's feather
Summary: La guerre arrive. Des nouvelles alliances se forment. Gagneront-ils grâce à l'amour ou perdre face à la haine? Venez découvrir une autre fin. Merci à ma bêta et amie Sevrogue qui m'aide sur cette fiction qui j'espère vous plairas.
1. Chapter 1

**Poudlard – Mars 1998.**

Je suis fatiguée de tout ça, je suis fatiguée de me battre contre un fou qui a des idées idéologiques stupides !

On a beau avoir plein de créatures ainsi que des clans avec nous je me sens toujours pas assez forte pour avoir la certitude de gagner … et pourtant je rassure Harry et lui affirme que l'on gagnera, je voudrais juste que tout ça soit un mauvais rêve, que d'un coup je me réveille et que rien de tout cela n'existe mais je sais que c'est faux, que c'est bien réel.

D'après Dumbledore un nouveau clan nous rejoins je me demande bien lequel est prêt à mettre sa famille en danger face à ce serpent, qui sont-ils pour vouloir nous aider contre un psychopathe tel que Voldemort ?

Il a tué tellement de gens, tellement d'innocents juste pour prouver que les sangs purs devraient être les seul de ce monde ? Quel idiot !

Je voudrais tant ne pas être là mais je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de fuir, Harry a besoin de moi et jamais ne j'abandonnerais mon meilleur ami, jamais !

Je ne suis pas assez forte je le sais mais j'ai promis de devenir forte, c'est pour ça que je m'entraîne seule ou avec Harry, même si au début il n'a pas accepté de m'aider il a fini par céder à force que je n'arrêtais pas de le harceler.

Aujourd'hui le nouveau clan doit arriver, mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas tant qu'il nous aide. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais leur trouver, je veux juste gagner cette bataille que je sois vivante ou morte je veux juste un monde libre pour que mes amis soient enfin heureux.

Je regarde Harry et Ron face à moi et je les trouve très pâles, je sais que Harry a de plus en plus de mal à dormir à cause de Voldemort. Je me sens mal de pas pouvoir l'aider à aller mieux mais il m'a déjà dit que m'avoir comme amie l'aidait déjà beaucoup, Harry et Ron ne sont pas que mes meilleurs amis ils sont comme mes grands frères depuis nos 11ans on ne s'est pas séparés et je ne compte pas que ça se termine maintenant.

Quand ils sont près de moi je me sens protégée, aimée et surtout acceptée pour ce que je suis. Ils sont mon pilier, sans eux je sombre et je sais que c'est la même chose pour eux, après toutes les étapes que l'on a passées ensemble.

-« Mione ? »

Je sursaute, j'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas entendu que l'on m'appelait. C'est quand mon regard tomba sur Harry que je remarque que c'est lui qui m'avais appelé et qu'il me fixait avec inquiétude. Je lui souris pour le rassurer je sais que Harry s'inquiète énormément pour moi mais je ne veux plus être un fardeau.

\- « Désolée Harry j'étais partie dans mes pensées tu disais ? »

Je vis son regard vert me fixer avec insistance, il cherchait ce qui n'allait pas en moi mais je me forçai à ne rien montrer, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter il avait déjà assez de problèmes et je ne voulais pas en rajouter alors je préfère prendre sur moi et lui montrer que je vais bien.

-« Mione tu es sûre que ça va? Tu à l'air ailleurs depuis le début du repas, regarde, tu n'as même pas touché à tes pommes de terre. »

Je baissai mon regard sur mes pommes de terre c'est vrai que je les torturais plus que je ne les mangeais mais je n'ai pas faim, j'ai une boule dans le ventre qui m'empêche d'avaler quoi se soit. Je ne peux pas dire à mon meilleur ami que j'avais peur, que l'idée de le perdre me noue l'estomac et surtout que je ne savais pas si j'avais assez de force pour continuer à supporter tout ça, à supporter la mort de centaine de personnes innocentes…

\- « Mione ... »

Non je ne pouvais décidément pas l'inquiéter encore plus, je me forçai à sourire et au fond de moi j'espérais qu'il croit que c'était un vrai sourire.

\- « Désolée je n'ai pas très faim aujourd'hui j'ai grignoté dans mon dortoir ne t'inquiète pas Harry je vais bien d'accord. »

\- « Tes sûre que ça va Mione je te trouve bizarre aujourd'hui tu me dirais si ça n'allait pas hein ? »

« Mais oui Harry je vais très bien je me demande juste qui est l'autre clan qui nous rejoint c'est tout. »

Ce n'est pas totalement faux je me demande vraiment quel autre clan nous rejoint dans la bataille, Dumbledore nous a juste dit que leur aide nous était précieuse mais je ne trouve pas qui aurais pût accepter de nous rejoindre à la dernière minute …

\- « Ah c'est juste ça, alors on saura dans quelques secondes vient d'arriver et pas seul. »

D'un coup la grande salle devint silencieuse et je me permis un regard en direction de Dumbledore, je le vis accompagné de 8 personnes aussi belles les unes que les autres. Ce qui me choqua fut leurs yeux, ils étaient dorés ! Qui pouvaient avoir les yeux aussi doré ? Qui était-il réellement ? Tellement de questions tournaient dans ma tête que je sentis presque une migraine me prendre.

Alors que Dumbledore prit place devant son pupitre son regard croisa le mien et il me fit un énorme sourire, je levais mes sourcils en signe d'interrogation pourquoi Dumbledore me sourit-il comme ça ? Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser d'autres questions que sa voix résonna dans la grande salle grâce à un Sonorus.

« Bonjour chers élèves, je sais que les temps sont durs mais on ne doit pas baisser les bras, on doit être fort, nous voulons tous la même chose, la liberté, et surtout que notre monde redevienne comme celui d'avant toute cette haine.

C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui nous accueillons la famille Cullen dans notre formidable château, je rappelle aussi que ce ne sont pas des élèves ce qui veux dire qu'il n'y a pas de règlement pour eux.

Je sais que pour vous tous les temps sont dure mais ne désespérez pas nous nous battrons jusqu'à la fin s'il le faut mais nous n'avons pas le droit de baisser les bras.

Par ailleurs les cours d'aujourd'hui sont annulés pour diverses raisons, profitez-en pour vous amuser sans sortir de Poudlard.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de repas et une bonne journée. » Dit Dumbledore

Sans un regard pour les nouveaux arrivants je me remis droite à ma place et me mis à réfléchir au discours de Dumbledore, nous battre jusqu'à la fin ? Facile à dire mais difficile à faire. Beaucoup d'élèves ne sont encore que des enfants, comment demander à des enfants de se battre pour leur monde alors qu'ils ont entre 11 et 14 ans ? Comment leur demander d'aller à la mort pour se battre avec un fou de sorcier ? Je soupire de désespoir, quand tout ça allait se terminer ?

\- « Mione entraînement ? »

Je relève la tête en direction d'Harry et un sourire vient naître sur mes lèvres, il savait que je voudrais m'entraîner aujourd'hui, quand il vit mon sourire il me le rendit et d'un accord commun, nous nous levions pour partir sous le regard de tous. Je n'avais que faire de ce que pensaient les autres, personnellement, je voulais juste être plus forte pour aider mon meilleur ami dans sa quête.

Arrivés aux grandes portes, Harry me laissa passer avant et on se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement que Dumbledore à supprimer avait laissé pour nous.

Quand nous fumes arrivés dans la salle d'entraînement j'enlevais ma cape et mon gilet. J'avais enfilé un short ainsi qu'un mini haut qui s'arrêtait au niveau de mon nombril pour être plus à l'aise. Harry avait opté pour son pantalon mais avait enlevé son pull pour se retrouver en haut simple d'entraînement. J'attends qu'Harry me donne les instructions pour l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui, quand d'un coup sa voix me percuta :

\- « Aujourd'hui on va apprendre à se battre collés Mione comme ça si pendant la bataille on doit se retrouver dos à dos on saura se protéger mutuellement. Tu es prête ? »

Dès que je lui donnai le top départ il invoqua des mannequins qui nous attaquèrent à plusieurs reprises, je sentais la difficulté d'être collée à Harry car à chaque fois qu'un mannequin attaquait de son côté je devais contrer l'attaque. A un moment je pris un coup par l'un des mannequins et me retrouvais au sol. J'entends Harry stopper les mannequins et se baisser à ma hauteur. Il me fixe, je baisse la tête, j'étais nulle voilà tout je n'étais même pas capable d'arrêter une attaque alors face à un mangemort je serais morte ou Harry serrait mort à cause de moi, Non ! Je refuse, je serre les poings et me relève en vitesse je devais devenir forte !

\- « Ça va Mione ? »

\- « Oui on continue ! »

Sans lui laisser le temps de parler ce fus moi cette fois qui invoqua les mannequins je sentis Harry se recoller dos à moi et cette fois je devais laisser passer aucuns coups ! C'est juré je protégerais Harry ! D'un coup un mannequin va pour mettre un coup à Harry mais je me mis dans la trajectoire et le pris à sa place, mais je ne m'arrête pas là je lui lançais un coup qui l'envoya plus loin à terre sous le regard d'Harry qui ne dit rien à cet échange.

Alors que je me remis en place Harry m'arrête et me retourne vers lui je vis dans son regard de l'étonnement mais aussi de l'inquiétude, merde, je ne veux pas de ça !

\- « Tu es sûre que ça va Mione aujourd'hui tu m'inquiète tu es bizarre. »

\- « Harry je vais bien ! Merlin arrête de t'inquiéter ! Allez ont continue ! »

Je vis Harry me fixer et soupirer. Je sais qu'il sait que je ne vais pas bien mais je ne veux pas lui dire pas toute suite, dans l'immédiat je ne veux que m'entraîner et devenir forte pour lui et pour les autres.

« Bien si tu veux Mione mais je suis là si tu as besoin, bon on va reprendre les corps à corps et après recommencer l'entraînement des mannequins. »

Sans lui répondre je hochais la tête et d'un coup il se mit à courir dans ma direction baguette et poing en avant, habituée à cette attaque je me baissai et le fis reculer grâce à un coup de pied dans le ventre, je le vois sourire et revenir à l'attaque mais cette fois je fis un saut qui me fit sauter derrière lui et lui jeta un petit sort pour le faire tomber. Quand il se releva il me jeta un sort pour me ligoter mais je l'esquivai grâce à mon protego et enchaîna les sorts. On fit cela pendant de longues minutes ou heures je ne sais pas trop mais en tout cas je sais que cela me fait du bien. Alors que je renvoie encore une fois Harry au sol il me donna la fin de cet entraînement,

\- « C'est bon pour celui-là, au suivant on va refaire celui du début mais cette fois on doit s'éloigner pour revenir encore plus vite collés dos à dos. »

Quand il eut fini de m'expliquer il invoqua les mannequins et nous nous collions l'un a l'autre. D'un coup je fonçais sur un mannequin et me bats avec, j'enchaîne pirouettes et d'un coup et le mis à terre quand je tournai la tête en direction d'Harry je vis qu'un mannequin allait l'attaquer dans le dos et de toutes mes forces je fonçai sur l'ennemi et pris le coup à sa place mais j'en avais que faire je ne bougeai pas malgré la douleur du coup et j'enchaîne encore une fois les coups pour le mettre à terre. Quand je finis de mettre le dernier hors état de nuire je repris une bonne respiration pendant que Harry se mets face à moi pour regarder si je n'avais pas de blessures. Il faisait toujours ça ce qui me fit sourire je lui caressais les cheveux et lui dit doucement

\- « Je vais bien Harry ne t'inquiète pas, bon a fini pour aujourd'hui je vais courir un peu dans le parc tu m'accompagne aujourd'hui ? »

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que l'on put entendre des applaudissements, d'un coup sec Harry et moi baguette en main nous firent face à Dumbledore et le nouveau clan quand on reconnut Dumbledore nous baissons notre baguette et le fixa étonnés de les voir là.

\- « Bravo cette entraînement était superbe jeune gens, Miss Granger je peux voir que vous vous êtes améliorée niveau corps à corps. »

J'hausse les sourcils sous cette phrase quand d'un coup je me souviens que le directeur sait toujours tout je fis un sourire. Je repris ma cape et la remis pour partir en direction du parc je devais aller courir mais je n'eus pas le temps de partir que Dumbledore se remis à parler.

\- « Je suis désolé de venir comme ça pendant votre entraînement mais je voulais montrer la salle au Cullen et puis ça nous a permis de voir comment vous travaillez tous les deux bravos à vous. »

J'allais pour parler mais d'un coup Harry tomba au sol en se tenant le front Merlin Voldemort faisait des siennes je me laissai tomber au sol près de lui et le pris dans mes bras pour le serrer fort je savais que ça le calmait.

\- « ça va aller Harry je suis là respire doucement ne te laisse pas aspirer par lui tu m'entends Harry reviens vers ma voix allez s'il te plait fait le pour moi. »

Je n'arrêtais pas de lui parler doucement pour le calmer il tremblait sous mon regard impuissant même Dumbledore ne fit rien pour venir sachant que j'étais là, après quelques minutes Harry se calme enfin et releva sa tête pour tomber dans mes yeux je me fige suite à son regard. Il a les larmes aux yeux et il semble en proie d'un mal être, qu'avait-il vu pour qu'il soit comme ça ?

\- « Harry que se passe-t-il ? »

Harry se mis à trembler plus fortement et d'un coup m'attrapa le bras pour me prendre dans ses bras j'ouvris grand les yeux sous son geste, on se faisait souvent des câlins mais jamais il n'avait réagi comme ça Merlin mais qu'avait-il vu pour être comme ça !

\- « Mione je suis désolé tellement désolé s'il te plait pardonne moi … »

Je me fige à sa phrase je ne comprends plus rien, je ne comprends rien en faîte je sais juste que ce qu'il a vu me concerne. Je me sépare de ses bras et lui pris la tête dans mes mains pour mettre mon regard dans ses yeux vert je voulais savoir, je devais savoir !

-« Que se passe-t-il Harry dit moi Merlin! »

Je le vis fermer les yeux de toute ses forces et les ouvrir en grand d'un coup, son regard est devenu éteint plus aucune étincelle ne flânait dans son regard si vert de mon meilleur ami je commence à paniquer suite à ça mais je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il me dit d'une voix morte

-« Voldemort a voulu me montrer ce qu'il faisait, je suis désolé Mia sincèrement je suis désolé pardonne moi ! »

-« Merlin Harry je ne comprends pas ! Explique-toi qu'as-tu vu pour me demander pardon ! »

Je le vis ouvrir puis refermer la bouche ainsi de suite pendante quelques secondes puis d'un coup sa phrase claqua dans l'air telle un souffle de canon

-«il a tué Jean et Jack … Je suis désolé pardonne moi ... »

D'un coup c'est comme si mon monde s'écroulais suite à sa phrase, Voldemort avait tué mes parents ? Non c'est faux ça ne peut pas être vrai ! C'est faux c'est faux ! Je sens mes forces me quitter, j'ai tellement mal au cœur que je m'entends pousser un gémissement de douleur je sens les bras d'Harry me serrer de toute ses forces mais rien à faire la douleur est là … non ça ne peut pas être vrai ils n'avaient rien à voir avec nous ! Mes parents, maman, papa Nonnnnnnnn ! Je sens ma magie crépiter dans l'air, tout m'échappe c'est comme si je n'avais pas le contrôle de mon corps je pus entendre Dumbledore hurler pour la première fois de ma vie

\- « Reculez-vous vite ! Harry lâche là elle va t'entraîner avec elle ! »

Mais Harry ne me lâche pas et d'un coup ma magie éclate, les vitres explose et le château tremble suite à ma magie devenue instable je sentais Harry s'agripper de toute ses forces sur moi mais à cet instant plus rien n'existait je voyais noir comme si j'étais devenue quelqu'un d'autre. Maman, Papa non, non il n'avait pas pu !

\- «Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! » hurle-je

Je me débats des bras de Harry mais il me tient fermement d'un coup il me coucha au sol malgré que tout volait dans la pièce et me hurla dessus :

\- « Mione reviens allez ne laisse pas la haine et la douleur prendre le dessus Aller Mia tu es forte je suis désolé tu m'entends désoler mais reviens maintenant tu vas détruire le château Mia allez ! »

Mais rien à faire je sens mes pouvoir m'échapper, je ne contrôle plus rien seul la douleur est là je suis seule. Je suis seule je n'ai plus mes parents mes tendres parents, eux qui n'avaient jamais jugés personnes, pourquoi ? Pourquoi eux !

Ils n'avaient rien avoir avec notre monde ils étaient de simples moldus, Voldemort je te tuerais ! D'un coup je réussi à reprendre le dessus sur ma magie mais ma haine et ma colère étaient toujours présentes. Quand je fus calmée je sentie Harry se dégager de moi et me fixai mais rien à faire mon regard était loin comme si plus rien n'existait à cet instant.

\- « Miss Granger je sais que c'est douloureux mais il faut vous reprendre on a besoin de vous, besoin de votre intelligence. Ne laisser pas Voldemort vous prendre ce qui vous reste en vous. »

Sans l'écouter je me relève et commence à avancer tel un robot pour sortir j'avais besoin d'être seule, de réfléchir et surtout faire sortir tous ces sentiments de moi … alors que j'arrive face à Dumbledore je le fis me fixer avec insistance ainsi que le nouveau clan qui l'accompagne mais pour moi à cet instant rien ne compte je veux sortir d'ici, j'étouffe.

Avant que je ne sorte j'entends Dumbledore me dire

\- « Miss Granger je suis sincèrement désolé mais ne vous renfermez pas ils n'auraient pas voulu cela, si vous avez besoin je suis dans mon bureau à toutes heures. »

A peine avait il finit que je me mis à courir pour sortir, j'avais besoin d'air, besoin de me défouler, de laisser ma haine sortir. Voldemort prépare toi car à partir de maintenant je suis sur ton dos, je te tuerais !

Fin PV Hermione.

PV Extérieur.

Harry toujours à terre suite à l'annonce qu'il avait fait à sa meilleure amie, il n'arrivait pas à se remette du choc, il avait vu les parents de sa sœur de cœur mourir devant ses propres yeux. Il s'en voulait si seulement il n'avait pas été l'élu tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé, il serra les poings de colère, il tuera Voldemort même s'il devait mourir avec ! Mais le problème actuel était de rester avec Hermione il devait l'aider pour ne pas quelle sombre elle aussi, il devait empêcher cela et très vite quand il reprit le court du temps il put voir Dumbledore le fixer ainsi que les nouveaux arrivants.

\- « Monsieur, elle ne va pas lâcher elle les vengera vous savez ... »

Dumbledore fixa un point à l'arrière du jeune Potter et se mis à réfléchir, il savait que la jeune Gryffondor voudrai se venger mais il espérait qu'elle n'oublie pas qu'elle n'était pas seule dans cette histoire. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas nier à supprimer la douleur que devait ressentir Hermione Granger à cet instant

\- « Je sais bien Harry mais il ne faut pas que sa haine prenne le dessus tu le sais si ça arrive je ne sais pas ce qui pourrais arriver que ça soit pour nous ou elle ... »

« Monsieur avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous comment voulez-vous qu'elle se calme quand elle vient d'apprendre que Voldemort a tué ses parents ? Dites-moi ce que je suis censé faire pour calmer sa douleur hein ? »

« Harry elle a juste besoin de ta présence tu es comme un frère pour elle pour ce qui est, du reste j'ai une idée de la personne qui peut l'aider »

Dumbledore avait dit cette dernière phrase en regardant un des garçons du clan Cullen, Harry ne comprenais rien à ce que son directeur lui disait mais surtout le regard qu'il avait lancé sur un des membres de la famille qui les avaient rejoint mais il se promit de le découvrir mais à l'heure actuelle il fallait qu'il retrouve sa sœur de cœur.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sevrogue (Beta) : Bonjour à toute (et tous s'il y a des personnes de la gente masculine), alors désolée pour ce très très très gros retard dans la publication, cela est entièrement de ma faute ! Et non celle de l'auteur ! J'ai été très occupée voir même très débordée dans ma vie professionnelle et personnelle, ce qui m'avait obligée de mettre la correction en attente ainsi que mes lectures de fics. Un ENORME merci à mon amie Aiko qui a bien voulu me laisser le temps de corriger ! Promis la prochaine fois j'espère être plus rapide (et moins surbookée surtout !). Sur ces quelques mots je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant ne pas avoir oublié trop de fautes…. N'hésitez pas à nous laisser un petit commentaire !_

Harry qui s'apprêtait à partir à la recherche d'Hermione, inquiet pour elle se vit arrêter par Dumbledore lui-même. Surpris, le jeune homme se retourna et surprit un échange de coup d'œil entre deux hommes du clan au côté de Dumbledore. Harry ne pût s'empêcher de poser la question qu'il lui brulait les lèvres.

« Comment ça sur la personne qui peux l'aider ? Je ne comprends rien professeur. »

Dumbledore sourit et une lueur d'amusement pris place dans son regard derrière ses lunettes, Harry ne trouva pas cela amusant car il ne comprenait vraiment pas l'allusion de son directeur. Qui pouvait bien aider sa sœur de cœur en dehors de ses amis ?

« Harry mon enfant, tu comprendras en temps et en heure pour le moment laisse faire les choses, soit juste là pour miss Granger. »

Harry n'eût pas le temps de parler qu'il remarqua qu'un jeune homme blond aux allures noble sortit de la pièce d'un pas rapide. Le jeune homme avait juste hoché la tête en direction du directeur et d'un homme de son clan avant de sortir. Harry commençait à se poser beaucoup de questions. Où allait-il ? Pourquoi tous ces secrets ? Tant de questions sans réponses qu'Harry se mordit la langue pour se forcer à garder le silence.

Plus loin, dans le parc, près du plus vieux chêne, se trouvait la jeune femme qui ne retenait pas ses larmes sous la douleur et la tristesse. Elle en voulait au monde entier à cet instant, comment Voldemort avait-il pu tuer ses parents alors qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec leur guerre ? Non, en réalité elle savait pourquoi et tout était de sa faute, si elle n'avait pas rejoint Harry dans sa bataille, ses parents seraient encore de ce monde et elle les reverrait aux vacances prochaines.

Malheureusement elle savait que tout cela était finit, plus jamais elle n'aurait la chance de se réveiller le matin de noël et se mettre au pied du sapin accompagné de ses parents, plus jamais elle ne connaitrait ce sentiment d'être aimée par ses parents chaque jour, elle n'aura plus jamais la chance d'avoir les conseils de sa mère pour la vie de tous les jours ou même les petits surnoms de son père si aimant.

Sous cette vérité la jeune femme pleura encore plus fort, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur à chaque instant qui passait. Hermione était tellement plongée dans ses pensées de douleurs qu'elle n'entendit pas les pas qui s'approchaient d'elle. Ce fut seulement quand un jeune homme aux yeux doré et la chevelure blonde s'accroupit face à elle qu'Hermione sursauta et le regarda les yeux remplit de larmes, le jeune homme lui souriait avec douceur et lui offrit un mouchoir.

« Bonjour je m'appelle Jasper, Jasper Halle. Je suis vraiment désolé pour tes parents Hermione. »

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre ni savoir que faire, comment le connaissait-elle? Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se ressaisir et prendre le mouchoir en le remerciant, elle n'arrivait pas à dire un mot de plus. Tout en essuyant ses yeux, elle ressentit un frisson de froid, la jeune femme n'était sortie qu'en haut d'entrainement. En voyant cela, Jasper enleva sa veste avec des gestes calmes pour ne pas effrayer Hermione et lui déposa sur les épaule tout en prenant place à ses côtés, aucun des deux ne prononça d'autre mots, il y avait juste un silence qui entourait les deux jeunes gens.

Jasper qui jeta un coup d'œil vers Hermione la vit perdue dans ses pensées en regardant le lac fixement, dans un geste remplit de courage il passa son bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille et l'attira contre lui, dès cet instant il ressentit une vague de bien-être. Il se sentit lui-même. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé ces sentiments là, mais cela ne lui déplut pas, au contraire, il prit sa voix la plus douce et s'adressa à Hermione.

« Ne retiens pas ta peine, ne la laisse pas t'emmener du côté sombre, laisse-la s'évacuer hors de toi, pleure n'ai pas honte je suis là. »

À peine Hermione entendit ces paroles qu'elle craqua et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes contre l'épaule de Jasper. Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans cette position jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme sentît que la jeune femme se calmait, sa respiration devint régulière car à force de pleurer elle s'était endormie contre lui.

Tout doucement il passa son autre bras sous les genoux d'Hermione et se releva avec elle dans ses bras, blottie contre son torse, il commença à remonter doucement vers le château avec un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry les trouva quand il sortit du château pour partir à la recherche de sa meilleure amie, Jasper et lui se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le jeune blond prenne la parole doucement pour ne pas réveiller la jeune brunette dans ses bras.

« À force de pleurer elle s'est endormie, peux-tu m'emmener à votre tour pour la déposer, je pense qu'elle sera plus à l'aise là-haut. »

Harry le regarda longuement puis regarda sa sœur de cœur son visage rougi par le froid ainsi que ses larmes, le jeune homme s'en voulu à cet instant, si seulement il n'avait pas été son ami elle n'aurait pas perdu ses parents. Le jeune homme fit un geste pour reprendre la jeune fille dans ses bras mais Jasper se recula d'un pas et dit toujours à voix basse.

« Laisse je vais le faire. »

Harry le regarda surpris puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête et commença à montrer le chemin tout en se demandant pourquoi le jeune homme avait un comportement aussi bizarre face à sa sœur de cœur, arrivés en haut de la tour des Gryffondors il donna le mot de passe et fit entrer Jasper dans la salle commune, le jeune homme jeta un sort sur les escaliers du dortoir des filles pour qu'il ne se transforme pas en toboggan et indiqua quel était le lit d'Hermione à Jasper.

Jasper déposa Hermione en douceur dans son lit et la couvrit avec sa veste pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid, le jeune homme resta quelques instants à observer la jeune femme puis il redescendit avec Harry. Juste avant de sortir de la salle commune il se retourna en direction de l'élu et lui dit :

« Tu pourras lui dire qu'elle me rendra ma veste que quand elle le souhaitera et que si elle veut parler je suis là. »

Harry n'eût pas le temps de parler qu'il était déjà parti en laissant derrière lui un Harry abasourdi des évènements. Qui pouvait bien être réellement ce garçon ? Jamais il n'avait vu sa sœur de cœur proche d'un garçon en dehors de lui ainsi que les hommes de la famille Weasley.

Harry se sentit fatigué, tout son être était parcouru de culpabilité et il s'en voulait pour la perte des Grangers. Lui qui avait grandi seul considérait Hermione comme sa sœur, et à cause de lui elle venait de se retrouver orpheline, le jeune homme se demanda comment aller se passer les jours à venir maintenant, comment Hermione aller réagir face à tout cela ? Ce fut sur ces questions qu'il s'endormit sur le canapé de la salle commune.

Quelques heures plus tard la jeune femme se réveilla doucement en se demandant ou elle se trouvait, puis elle reconnut son dortoir et essaya de se souvenir comment elle était arrivée là, mais surtout ce qu'elle faisait là. D'un coup tout lui est revenu en mémoire, la mort de ses parents, sa rencontre avec ce jeune homme dans le parc, son entrainement, mais ce qui lui fit remonter les larmes aux yeux fut de se rappeler la mort de ses parents qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Sans se rendre compte elle serra une veste dans ses bras, le visage enfuis dedans tout en déversant ses larmes de tristesse ainsi que de rage.

Elle continua à déverser ses larmes jusqu'à ne plus en avoir, sa tristesse se transforma en colère et en haine, à cet instant elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de se venger de la mort de ses parents. Elle serra les poings et imaginait milles tortures qu'elle ferait à Lord Voldemort si elle l'avait face à elle, même si elle savait que seul son meilleur ami pourrais le tuer, d'un coup elle se rappela de l'état où avait était Harry quand il avait vu la mort de ses parents et de comment il était effondré, la jeune fille se figea puis au bout de quelques minutes elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain.

Arrivée dans la salle de bain elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir, Hermione grimaça en voyant ses yeux rouges à force d'avoir pleuré et ses cheveux en désordre, elle soupira puis alla dans la douche. Après avoir pris sa douche elle sortit et enfila son uniforme, se coiffa puis se maquilla un peu les yeux pour cacher ses cernes ainsi que ses yeux rouges, Hermione pris sa cape et ses affaires puis descendit dans sa salle commune.

Alors qu'elle arrivait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors elle vit ses deux meilleurs amis parlant entre eux, à peine virent-ils Hermione que les deux garçons se levèrent du canapé pour prendre la jeune femme dans leurs bras.

« Mione tu vas mieux ? » Demanda Ron d'une voix triste

Hermione regarda son meilleur ami roux puis essaya de sourire mais seule une grimace fit son apparition, elle baissa les yeux pour ne pas faire de mal à son meilleur ami mais une main lui attrapa le menton et lui releva la tête, ses yeux noisette tombèrent dans un regard vert qui la fixa intensément. Face à ce regard la jeune femme sentit les larmes revenir mais son ami pris la parole rapidement.

« Ne te force pas Mione, je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais fait quelque chose pour empêcher cela. »

Hermione pris Harry dans ses bras puis posa sa tête sur son épaule tout en fermant les yeux elle aurait voulu parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge seul son cœur résonnait dans sa poitrine, ce fut seulement quand Ron posa sa main à son tour sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qu'elle reprit conscience avec la réalité.

Harry fixa sa meilleure amie puis Ron et se rendit compte de l'heure alors il se dirigea vers le tableau de leurs salle commune pour sortir et tourna la tête dans la direction ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Venez, on descends sinon nous allons être en retard. »

Sans ajouter un mot les deux amis suivirent Harry à travers les couloirs, tout en marchant Hermione se sentit mal, la jeune rouge et or n'avait pas faim, tout ce qu'elle voulait était de retourner dans son lit et de ne plus en bouger. Malheureusement elle savait qu'elle devait continuer sa mission auprès d'Harry pour tuer Voldemort et se venger.

Alors qu'ils mirent un pied dans la grande salle plusieurs regards se tournèrent en direction du trio, surtout Dumbledore et la famille Cullen au courant de la situation, mais la jeune fille les ignora et marcha en direction de sa place le cœur lourd. Plus elle s'approchait de sa table et plus elle sentait un regard qui lui brulait la peau, mais encore une fois elle s'obligea à ne pas regarder dans la direction que tout son corps lui disait de regarder.

Lorsqu'elle prit place son estomac se souleva devant tant de nourriture, tout cela lui donnait envie de vomir, mais, pour ne pas inquiéter ses deux meilleurs amis elle ne dit rien et se contenta de se servir un morceau de poulet que la jeune fille tortura de la pointe de sa fourchette. Ce fut seulement quand Harry se pencha vers elle qu'Hermione se força à avaler un morceau de poulet.

« Je sais que c'est dur Mione mais s'il te plais force toi à manger un peu plus. »

La jeune femme aurait aimé lui dire de se taire, qu'il ne comprenait pas sa situation mais dans le fond elle savait que tout cela serait faux, lui aussi n'avait plus de parent, à lui aussi on avait assassiné ses parents. Sous la haine qu'elle ressentit à cet instant là un fléau de magie s'échappa de la jeune fille et quelques élèves de sa maison la fixaient sans comprendre, et encore une fois ce fut son meilleur ami qui lui prit la main et lui chuchota :

« Respire Mione, reste calme si tu veux après on ira courir dans le parc. »

Hermione soupira puis sans accorder un seul regard dans la direction de ses meilleurs amis elle se leva de table et commença à partir en direction de dehors de la grande salle se fus une voix qui la fit stopper net.

« Regardez là ! Granger se sent mal, à tous les coups son rouquin ne veux pas de sa tête de coincée. »

À cet instant tout le monde retenait leur souffle, il n'était pas rare d'entendre des insultes fuser entre Serpentard et Gryffondor mais pour la première fois tout le monde pouvait voir le regard noir remplit de mépris et de haine de la reine des Gryffondor, jamais dans l'histoire de Poudlard on avait pu voir un tel regard sur Hermione Granger et étrangement beaucoup d'élèves ainsi que ceux de sa propre maison eurent peur de son regard.

Hermione serra les points et sans pouvoir se contrôler elle s'approcha de Drago Malefoy sous le regard de tous, Dumbledore hésitait à intervenir ou pas mais contre toute attende le directeur fit signe à tous de ne pas bouger.

Hermione qui était plantée devant un Drago Malefoy tout souriant se retenait de lui mettre un coup de poing au lieu de cela elle se pencha près de son visage et sa voix glaciale résonna dans toute la grande salle.

« Malefoy si j'étais toi je me tairais car tu vois je n''ai qu'une envie c'est de t'arracher la tête actuellement ! Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai ? »

Elle se retourna face à tous les Serpentard et leur lança un regard à glacer le sang de n'importe qui.

« Vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai ? Je vais vous le dire bande d'imbécile ! Votre très cher Voldemort a tué mes parents ! Mes parents qui n'avais rien avoir avec nous, avec la magie, avec notre monde ! Vous êtes là, tout heureux d'avoir un être ignoble dépourvu de sentiments à votre tête mais ce que vous ne savez pas c'est que l'on va tous vous tuer ! Et le tuer ! Je jure sur merlin que je le tuerais ! »

Hermione avait hurlé ces mots à travers toute la grande salle, ce qui avait figé tout le monde d'horreur, le pire était Malefoy qui avait perdu toute ses couleurs, à cet instant il était aussi blanc que le baron sanglant et pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune homme ne savait plus comment réagir. Certes il n'aimait pas la jeune femme mais de là à être heureux que la Griffondor ait perdu ses parents il ne pouvait pas s'en réjouir, car il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si on lui annonçait la morts des siens. Malheureusement pour lui la haine de la jeune femme ne s'arrêta pas là, car elle planta son regard remplit de haine dans son propre regard et lui dit d'une voix dépourvue de sentiments et remplie de méprit.

« Malefoy tu diras bien à ton maître que Hermione Granger lui court après pour le tuer, je me vengerais jusqu'au dernier mangemort vivant sur cette terre. Toi aussi tu sauras ce que c'est de perdre un être que tu aimes car ton père et sur ma liste Malefoy, sur ce surveille bien tes arrières ainsi que ceux de ta famille car Hermione Granger est en chasse ! »

Tout le monde avait le souffle coupé sous la haine de la jeune Gryffondor, pour la première fois dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard on vit la grande Hermione Granger remplit d'une haine féroce et sans limite. Même les Serpentards pour la première fois de leurs vies prirent peur devant elle, Dumbledore eut un regard triste, nul doute maintenant que la jeune femme n'allait pas abandonner sa quête de vengeance, alors qu'il porta son regard sur Harry il le vit se lever et se mettre aux côtés de la jeune femme tout en déposant sa main sur son épaule.

« Mya calme toi, viens on sort. »

Mais Hermione ne bougea pas d'un centimètre alors que son regard remplit de haine et de mépris était planté dans celui de Malefoy, d'un coup Jasper se leva de sa place et décida d'agir, il s'approcha prudemment de la jeune femme et lui parla d'une voix douce comme il l'avait fait plus tôt dans la matinée dans le parc.

« Tu devrais écouter ton ami et sortir, tu es trop en colère pour rester ici. »

La reine des Gryffondors tourna son regard d'un coup sur Jasper et lui lança un regard noir pour rapidement se calmer quand elle le reconnu, voyant que le jeune homme la fixait sans colère mais plutôt avec une lueur qu'elle ne reconnut pas la jeune femme baissa la tête et serra les poings pour ensuite sortir d'un pas rapide de la grande salle.

Les larmes de la jeune fille reprirent le dessus et tandis qu'elle prit la direction du parc en pleurant elle insulta mentalement Malefoy, Voldemort ainsi que sa clique. Pourquoi avait il fallut que Malefoy vienne lui chercher la bagarre dans l'état qu'elle était. Alors qu'elle courrait dans le parc pour se défouler elle ne fit pas attention que ses deux meilleurs amis ainsi que les Cullen l'observait et parlaient entre eux.

Lorsque la jeune femme sortit de la grande salle tout le monde fut encore sous le choc des évènements. Ils comprirent enfin que la jeune femme venait de perdre ses parents beaucoup baissèrent la tête, même des Serpentards, mais d'un coup une voix féminine du côté des vert et argent s'éleva dans la grande salle.

« Oh merlin ce n'est pas si grave ce n'était que des moldus ! »

En un claquement de doigt Jasper tenait la jeune femme par le cou et la fixa d'un regard noir remplit de haine, la jeune femme trembla et couina sous la douleur alors que le jeune homme tout en serrant les dents et le visage déformé par la haine parla :

« Ferme ta gueule, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un à ce que je vois. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas te trouver sur mon chemin ou celui de ma famille ou je te tue gamine ! »

Sous la colère le jeune homme resserra sa prise autour du coup de la jeune fille quand d'un coup son père et Dumbledore se hâtèrent d'être à ses côtés pour le calmer.

« Jasper lâche la ! Tu vas le regretter si tu la tue. »

« Monsieur Cullen lâchez la, je m'occupe d'elle ne vous inquiétez pas, allez plutôt dehors vous calmer aussi. »

D'un coup Jasper lâcha la jeune fille et celle-ci se mis à tousser violement mais ne dit rien comme tous les élèves, tous choqués par ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant. Jasper serra les dents quand il ressentit toutes les émotions mélangées dans la pièce et sortit rapidement suivit par sa famille ainsi que Ron et Harry.

Lorsqu'enfin ils furent dehors Harry s'approcha de Jasper sous le regard de tous et le fixa sérieusement.

« Merci. »

Tous les Cullen regardèrent surpris le jeune survivant, pourquoi remerciait-il Jasper ? Tous se regardèrent jusqu'au moment où le jeune blond reporta son regard sur Harry.

« Pourquoi me remercier ? »

Harry jeta un regard sur sa meilleure amie et sœur qui courrait dans le parc non loin d'eux et soupira sous la tristesse, dans un souffle il parla :

« Pour avoir pris la défense d'Hermione, je voulais frapper cette fille de Serpentard mais tu as été plus rapide, alors merci car tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça. »

Les Cullen se regardèrent puis tous eurent un sourire attendrit, ils comprirent que la jeune femme était importante pour le jeune homme plus que ce qu'ils imaginaient. D'un coup, Jasper porta son regard à son tour sur la jeune femme et se mit à parler librement.

« Tu ne penses pas que j'ai été trop loin ? Que j'étais dangereux, j'aurais pu la tuer tu sais… »

Harry porta son regard sur le jeune homme et vit qu'il souffrait, malgré cela Harry ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir agi ainsi, son regard se reposa encore une fois sur Hermione et Harry eu un sourire triste.

« Non j'aurais fait la même chose. »

Tous regardèrent la jeune femme en silence, Ron et Harry étaient au plus mal pour leur sœur et du coté des Cullen ils comprenaient tous ce que vivait la jeune femme. D'un coup alors qu'ils pensaient tous en silence, Harry pris la parole d'une voix morte.

« Tout le monde pense qu'Hermione et insensible car elle garde tout pour elle. Elle préfère protéger les autres en premier au lieu d'elle, mais personne ne connait qui est réellement Hermione… »

Tous les Cullen regardèrent Harry étonnés de l'entendre parler mais surtout de leur livrer des confidences, après tout ils ne se connaissaient pas, alors pourquoi ? Jasper fixa Harry, il ressentait sa douleur mais surtout sa peine pour la jeune femme, malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider sans qu'il découvre qui il était réellement.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Harry releva la tête pour planter son regard vert dans celui de Jasper et lui fit un sourire pale, Harry savait que tout le monde disait qu'Hermione n'avais pas de soucis ou qu'elle n'était qu'un rat de bibliothèque mais en réalité c'était tout autre.

« Tout le monde vois Hermione comme un rat de bibliothèque qui n'aime que les livres mais en réalité Hermione et tout autre. Elle est l'ange des Gryffondors. Si nous n'avions pas Hermione à nos côtés, Ron et moi serions morts depuis longtemps. En fait Hermione garde tout pour elle pour ne pas inquiéter les autres. Pour elle son rôle c'est de prendre toutes les douleurs sur elle pour aider les autres, mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est qu'elle n'est pas seule. »

Les Cullen écoutèrent avec attention et si les filles avaient pu pleurer elles auraient été en larmes. Tous comprirent qu'Hermione était le genre de personne à se sacrifier pour les autres, alors que Jasper allait parler Ron pris la parole pour la première fois.

« Elle est bien plus que notre meilleure amie, elle est notre pilier, notre ange, notre tout, sans elle on sombre. On se connait depuis nos onze ans, pour nous être séparé ce n'est pas possible, mais par moment il est dur de comprendre Hermione tellement elle veut apporter son aide à tout le monde. Jamais elle ne se repose, toujours à courir partout pour aider. Hermione n'est pas qu'une simple fille, c'est un ange qui et venue pour nous, c'est une personne parfaite. »

Ron avait dit tout cela les larmes aux yeux, il avait mal pour sa sœur de cœur car oui malgré le fait que tout le monde pensait qu'il était amoureux d'elle cela n'était pas vrai du tout, ils se voyaient tous les deux comme des frères et sœurs. Jasper regarda les deux garçons et comprit qu'Hermione était en réalité la personne la plus aimée dans tout Poudlard. Tout d'un coup ils entendirent un hurlement et Jasper se raidit pour ensuite regarder en direction de la jeune femme, celle-ci était à terre, à genoux pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Sa douleur avait atteint Jasper de plein fouet, ce qui lui fit pousser un gémissement en voyant l'état de la jeune femme. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle douleur alors qu'Harry se mit à marcher en direction de la Griffondor Jasper l'arrêta et lui dit doucement.

« Laisse-moi y aller s'il te plait… »

Harry le regarda étonné, puis après avoir échangé un regard avec Ron hocha la tête envers Jasper, immédiatement le jeune homme se mit à marcher en direction d'Hermione et lorsqu'il arriva près d'elle la jeune femme se tourna vers lui baguette sortie et regard remplit de haine.

Jasper fit un pas en arrière pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal, puis quand il vit qu'elle se calmait il s'approcha d'elle et pris place au sol à ses côtés, aucun des deux ne parla ce fut seulement après quelques minutes qu'Hermione pris la parole.

« Que me veux-tu ? »

Jasper tourna son regard sur elle et lui sourit, il savait que ce n'était pas habituel que quelqu'un s'immisce dans la vie des autres mais Hermione était spéciale, d'une voix calme et douce il lui répondit :

« Pourquoi je te voudrais quelque chose ? »

Hermione haussa les sourcils, la prenait-elle pour une idiote ? Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Ce garçon était très étrange, déjà ce matin lorsqu'il était venu la consoler sans la connaitre cela lui avait paru bizarre, mais là c'était pire. Avait-il pitié d'elle ? Hermione serra les poings et lui lança un regard noir qui surprit le jeune homme.

« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! Je ne te connais pas, tu me connais pas alors laisse-moi tranquille s'il te plait. »

Jasper cette fois la regarda surprit mais aussi choqué qu'elle puisse croire qu'il ait pitié d'elle, certes ils ne se connaissaient pas mais il ressentait tout sauf de la pitié pour elle.

« Je n'ai pas pitié de toi, je connais ton sentiment c'est tout. Je ne peux pas te laisser tranquille car je sais que tu sombras dans les ténèbres et je ne le veux pas. »

Cette fois la colère de la jeune fille tapa en plein cœur de Jasper, qu'avait-il put dire pour que celle-ci soit en colère ? Il essaya de lui envoyer une dose de calme mais sans succès alors il comprit qu'Hermione était immunisée contre son don, cela faillit le faire soupirer, mais Hermione se leva d'un coup et lui cria dessus.

« Que sais-tu de moi toi hein ! Rien ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Merlin je veux juste être seule, sans personne qui vienne me dire des désolés ou même des tu dois être forte ! Je ne veux pas être forte, je ne veux plus… Je veux juste que l'on me laisse tranquille, que l'on m'oublie ! »

Jasper se leva à son tour et se mit face à Hermione tout en la fixant, il pouvait voir à quel point elle souffrait, il tendit la main pour caresser la joue de la jeune fille mais celle-ci se recula d'un pas, méfiante, immédiatement une lueur de tristesse prit possession du regard du blond mais rapidement il prit la parole.

« Je sais que tu es une fille qui prend tout sur toi, que tu es toujours là pour les autres au point de t'oublier toi-même, mais surtout ce que je sais c'est que tu as deux meilleurs amis qui t'aime plus que tout, et qu'on ne te laissera pas sombrer. »

La colère de la jeune fille éclata et elle se mit à hurler.

« Je ne veux plus vivre ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Jasper poussa un grognement, son regard doré vira au noir, ce fut à son tour d'être en colère, jamais il ne la laissera mourir, jamais ! Mais d'un coup il réalisa son erreur, il avait perdu le contrôle en voyant le regard écarquillé de la jeune femme.

Hermione sursauta au grognement puis regarda l'homme face d'elle, et d'un coup tout lui éclata elle comprit qui était Jasper réellement, après tout yeux doré puis noir, ainsi que sa beauté parfaite, son corps froid il ne pouvait n'être que cela. Alors que Jasper alla pour la toucher elle s'écarta d'un coup et lui dit froidement.

« Vampire ! »

Hermione recula toujours en le fixant et Jasper eu mal de son regard. C'était comme si on le brulait à vif, il retenta l'expérience de l'approcher mais encore une fois elle s'écarta, cette fois ci Jasper baissa la tête le regard remplit de tristesse.

« Hermione s'il te plait. »

Malheureusement la jeune fille le fixa méchamment et d'un coup de baguette et d'un accio la veste du vampire fut dans les mains de la jeune femme, elle jeta la veste à Jasper et lui dit d'une voix sanglante et froide.

« Ne t'approche pas de moi vampire, ose et je me ferais un plaisir de te tuer! »

Elle partit tout en laissant Jasper au plus mal, il ne voulait pas que cela se passe comme ça, tout ce qu'il voulait était protéger Hermione, malheureusement il venait de tout gâcher. D'un coup son côté Major ressortit et il releva la tête un sourire moqueur aux lèvres et il murmura pour lui-même.

« Ne compte pas la dessus H.e.r.m.i.o.n.e le jeu ne fait que commencer, tu seras à moi. »


End file.
